1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a hard disk drive is manufactured in a simple method without changing the material of a filter and has an improved contaminant particle collection effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) are widely used as one of auxiliary memory devices of a computer system. A hard disk drive may be provided with a filter to capture particles. The filter may be arranged in the hard disk drive at a corner opposite a head stack assembly (HSA) with an air flow space therebetween. The filter collects contaminant particles in the air flowing due to rotation of a disk.
In the air flow in a filter area, air flows from an inlet portion formed between the filter and a first corner side wall connected to the corner toward an outlet portion formed between the filter and a second corner side wall connected to the corner. The difference in pressure between the inlet portion and the outlet portion may be related to the amount of air flowing from the inlet portion toward the outlet portion, which may be expressed by a predetermined performance curve. As more air flows through the filter, more particles may be collected. Thus, as the amount of air flowing from the inlet portion toward the outlet portion is increased, an improved contaminant particle collection effect may be expected.
The amount of air flowing from the inlet portion toward the outlet portion of the filter may be increased by changing the filter to a media having a high permeability or increasing the surface area of the filter. However, efficiency is deteriorated in the former while costs increase in the latter.
In a conventional HDD, however, the air input through the inlet portion of the filter during rotation of a disk does not pass through the filter but is exhausted through the outlet portion, or the air may flow along the side surface of the filter having a certain resistance. Therefore, there is a demand to improve the contaminant particle collection effect.